


Make you happy

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Anniversary celebration, Connor is an old human, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hank is a young android, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Connor gets excited about their upcoming anniversary, Hank is less than thrilled at first. But when he realizes how much it means to the Lieutenant, he goes above and beyond to make this day a memorable one...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Make you happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnijer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/gifts).



> Ayyye! Happy 2 year dbh release anniversary everyone!  
> This is a prompt I did for the lovlely ao3finnijer who asked for an AU in which Hank is an android and Connor a human and also Connor is the older one this time and Hank is the young one. Also they keep their canon personalities. I hope I got all that right and you guys enjoy this little story!

„You know what day next Tuesday is, right?”, Connor asked, sitting down at the kitchen table after checking the calendar and preparing his cereal. He looked at Hank with excitement twinkling in his eyes and the android had no idea why. Hank was pretty sure his LED was circling yellow with maybe even a little red with how hard he searched his systems to find out what the human was referencing. 

“The 11th?”, he said finally, unable to think of what his partner could possibly mean. Connor rolled his eyes good-naturedly and ate another spoonful of cereal to keep the suspense up.

“It’s our two-year anniversary”, he announced then, a wide grin spreading on his face and making the skin around his eyes crinkle adorably. As much as Hank loved to see Connor this happy, he couldn’t understand why that day would make him so happy. Sure, it was the anniversary of them getting together and Hank knew that humans placed a lot of sentimental value on things like this but that didn’t mean he had to understand it. Sometimes it was just very confusing to the android how his human partner could get this excited about small things even now when he was in his mid-fifties and more mature and settled in most other aspects of their life.

“Oh…okay”, he said, scratching his head and ruffling the blond curls Connor loved to run his hands through whenever he got the chance to do so. It obviously wasn’t what Connor wanted to hear, however, but the android didn’t have much else to say on the matter. Hank thought that maybe he could cook something nice for Connor or they could watch one of the Lieutenant’s favorite movies from the early 2000s to honor the occasion but he really didn’t think to make plans that went far beyond that. 

“Don’t be like that”, Connor sighed, “You’re pulling that face again. The one you made before your two-year deviation celebration. And you ended up liking that too.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t ask for it”, Hank retorted, maybe a little more petulantly than he had wanted or than was strictly appropriate. It was true that Connor had organized a very nice celebration with people from work and some of the androids from Jericho and Hank had enjoyed it a lot. But that didn’t mean he now wanted to celebrate at each and every occasion that offered itself. As much as he enjoyed the outings Connor sometimes dragged him along to, Hank much preferred a quiet night in with the Lieutenant. Still, he felt bad when he saw Connor’s excited expression fall and a more somber one take its place.

“I’m sorry if celebrations like that make you uncomfortable”, Connor said, “I thought you liked them…”

“I did!”, Hank interjected almost immediately, feeling worse and worse with every passing second, “I just don’t think I’ll enjoy doing one for everything now. But if you want to…”

“I wouldn’t want you to do something you don’t want to just to make me happy”, Connor told him and went back to eating his cereal. A moment later, Sumo entered the room and Hank went to feed him to escape the uncomfortable silence. By the time he returned to the table, Connor was ready to move on to a different topic of conversation.

They didn’t talk about their anniversary anymore and even though Connor cheered up at work, Hank could feel a lingering disappointment around him all day. When Connor left for a short break early in the afternoon, Hank decided to stay behind and do some thinking. He still wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of celebrating their anniversary but that was mainly because he wasn’t a particularly social person, to begin with. Hank liked the occasional night out at a bar with Connor and their colleagues but that was about it. However, the android always loved spending time with Connor – especially if it made the human happy.

And celebrating their anniversary  _ would _ make Connor happy. That much was clear to Hank. And maybe Connor wasn’t even expecting anything big or pompous but just a nice night between them. Hank could live with that, he figured. He did some research and learned that most anniversaries included dinner and maybe some gifts and nothing more. He was starting to think that maybe this anniversary business was something he was willing to put up with after all. If only for the reason that it would make Connor happy. 

But now Hank was left wondering how he could even approach the topic a second time. He had been pretty adamant about not wanting to celebrate their anniversary under any circumstances. Coming back now and talking to Connor about it again would maybe make the Lieutenant think Hank was only doing this for him. And while that was part of the reason, Hank also did it for the entirely selfish reason that he wanted to see Connor be happy because that was something the android loved to see more than anything. 

So Hank thought back and forth for a while and finally decided that he could just surprise Connor with a nice anniversary celebration. That would eliminate the necessity of talking to the Lieutenant about it and it would possibly leave an even bigger impact.

All in all, by the time they returned home from work that night, Hank had concocted a plan and was pretty proud of himself.

Hank spent the next several days frantically making last-minute preparations. More than once he thought that he really should have expected Connor to want to do something for their anniversary and scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. Now he had an entire day of surprises to plan in less than a week. The android really hoped that Connor would like what he did because if it turned out his preparations had been in vain or would be unappreciated, Hank was pretty sure he would just deactivate on the spot out of sheer frustration. Hank couldn’t imagine Connor disliking any of the things he was getting ready but one could never know. 

The android’s plans included dinner at the Lieutenant’s favorite food truck, the place where they had kissed first, followed by a romantic walk home, where they would end the night with a bottle of Connor’s favorite whiskey and a movie he liked. Going through his plan once more made Hank more certain than ever that Connor was going to love this. It was romantic – well, maybe not the food truck but the idea behind it – but not over the top and there was something outside as well as inside their own cozy home involved. Now all Hank needed to do was buy some more things to really make the plan work. He had even taken the afternoon off to set his plans in motion without Connor noticing. 

As he rushed through the mall to get to the small shop that sold Connor’s favorite whiskey, Hank suddenly found himself stopping in front of a jewelry store. A massive, holographic poster advertising their vast selection of wedding rings covered one of the windows. Hank felt his internal fans picking up as an idea formed itself in his head. Some quick research showed that it was very common for humans to get engaged after about two years of being together. It wouldn’t be considered inappropriate or rushed for Hank to ask Connor to marry him now.

The thing was, Hank didn’t really care for marriage as an institution. Sure, it was important for some to have their bond cemented like that but to him a marriage certificate was just a piece of paper. And in addition to that Hank had no idea how Connor felt about marriage these days. Obviously, the Lieutenant had gotten married once before but maybe that had soured the experience for him and he wouldn’t want to get married a second time. But as he mulled these thoughts over in his head, again and again, Hank registered an uptick in excitement whenever he thought of himself as Connor’s husband. Just thinking of the word made his LED whirl an excited, yellow circle and a fuzzy warmth spread in his chest. 

And just like that his mind was made up. Squaring his shoulders, Hank stepped into the store, determined to find the perfect ring for Connor.

On the actual day of their anniversary, Hank was nervous like he had never been in his life. He hadn’t even known he was capable of such intense emotion and finding out in a moment like this was definitely less than ideal. But there was no backing out now. Hank had made Connor breakfast and told him they would leave work early today for all the anniversary surprises he had planned for him. 

Maybe it was the excitement over Hank’s change of mind but all day Connor didn’t notice or at least didn’t comment on the various mistakes the android was making. From anyone else’s point of view it should have been painfully obvious that Hank wasn’t up to par today but Connor remained blissfully unaware. And Hank was grateful for that. He had no idea what he would do if Connor asked him about his weird demeanor throughout the day. In a terrifying preconstruction Hank saw himself drop to his knees in the middle of the bullpen and proposing to Connor right then and there, in front of everyone. Luckily, it didn’t come to that.

The two men made it to the end of their shift without any major hick-ups and Hank called them a taxi that drove them to Connor’s favorite food truck.

“You know, this isn’t really romantic in the traditional sense”, the Lieutenant said and Hank froze before he continued to speak, “But I really like this better than dinner at some fancy restaurant.”

“I chose it because it’s the place we first went to together”, Hank explained even though he was sure Connor knew, “And it’s the first place we ever kissed at.”

“Oh, that’s true”, Connor mused and leaned over to press a quick peck to Hank’s lips. He tasted of cheap, fatty burger and pineapple from the soda he was having. Hank absolutely loved it. “I remember when we first went here. You were so angry with me for stalling our work on the deviant case.”

“I was angry with you because you stalled our work because we had to stop for food since you hadn’t eaten in 16 hours”, Hank corrected. He remembered that day well. It had been the first day they had worked together and Connor had been a whole mess. “You were so thin back then…”

“Well, that’s not a concern anymore”, Connor commented cheerfully and patted his belly, “You managed to fatten me up quite a bit.” Hank smiled and congratulated himself on the accomplishment. When he first met Connor, the Lieutenant had been a twig, existing on nothing but whiskey, cigarettes, and the occasional fast food binge. Hank had been worried he was going to be faint more than once during their first few days together. But after his deviation and them beginning a relationship Hank had started taking care of Connor and it showed results. Hank hated cooking so more often than not he would just order food for Connor but it had the desired result of making him gain weight. Maybe it wasn’t a healthy diet but Hank wasn’t too concerned about that. What Connor considered ‘fat’ was around the ideal weight of someone his age and height and since he still tried to keep up with Hank whenever he could, he also got some exercise in. He looked healthier and happier than he had in the past six years - at least that’s what Fowler told Hank - and the android was more than proud of being the reason for this change in Connor. 

Once Connor had finished his dinner, they walked home through the streets of Detroit. It wasn’t a very romantic scenery but Connor still seemed to enjoy it. He laced his fingers with Hank’s and kept gesturing and dragging him along as he spoke about work and Sumo and a thousand other things. Hank let himself be pulled along, content to stay mostly quiet, and listen to Connor’s stories. Sometimes he wished he had the energy and excitement in him the Lieutenant still had even in his mid-fifties but then again, Connor loved Hank the way he was so there was really no use in changing himself, if he really thought about it.

They kept on walking and the closer they got to the house, the more nervous Hank became. His anxiety had subsided somewhat over dinner but now it was returning and in full force this time. By the time their home came into view, Hank was sure he was shaking so bad it was a miracle Connor didn’t comment on it. As they stepped onto the small pathway that led up to the house, Hank tore his hand out of Connor’s grip and stayed where he stood. The human turned around and looked at him with a concerned frown. Suddenly Hank felt like it was now or never. If he didn’t ask Connor to marry him right here and right now, he never would. Logically, that was stupid but his systems weren’t operating very logically at this moment.

“I have another surprise for you”, he eventually croaked out and Connor raised a brow.

Hank could feel his entire frame trembling as he went down on one knee in front of Connor and reached into his pocket to retrieve the ring. Connor’s eyes already widened almost comically. Maybe the front yard hadn’t been the best place to do this after all but it wasn’t like Hank could just get up and take things inside now. So he, unnecessarily, cleared his throat and brought the small ring box into view. He was just about to start his romantic monologue about how much he loved Connor and how much the Lieutenant had changed his life for the better and how he would be honored to be his husband but Connor wouldn’t let him. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?!”, he shrieked, tears welling up in his eyes. Hank swallowed thickly and nodded. His expression recognition matrix was failing him and he couldn’t tell if Connor was excited or upset.

“I was about to”, he said after a moment and opened the box, presenting the ring to Connor, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to. Especially after I’ve been such an ass about this whole anniversary thing. But, well…will you marry me?”

“Of course I want to! What kind of question is that even?!”, Connor exclaimed, dropping to his knees in a way Hank knew would hurt him a lot later and pulled the android into a fierce kiss. It took the blond far more processing power than he would have liked to admit to keep both of them steady without dropping the ring. Now that Connor had said yes, all the tension was flooding from Hank’s body and he was left behind with a feeling of light-headedness and comfortable warmth spreading in his chest. His thirium pump was hammering away in his chest as he returned the kiss and kept thinking ‘We’re going to be husbands’ over and over.

By the time they parted, Connor’s cheeks were wet with happy tears and he was breathless. Hank quickly took one of his hands in his and slid the ring onto his finger. A fresh wave of tears streamed down Connor’s face and because he didn’t trust the Lieutenant not to hurt himself trying to get up, Hank simply picked him up off the floor and carried him bridal style into the house. Connor laughed a little and buried his face against Hank’s neck as he held onto him. Meanwhile, the blond was focused entirely on putting one foot in front of the other, feeling shakier than he ever had, now that Connor had accepted his proposal. 

After maneuvering through the hallway and almost stumbling over Sumo, who was sleeping peacefully at the entrance to the living room, Hank gently set Connor down on the couch. While the human rubbed at his eyes to brush away the tears, Hank rushed to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of whiskey and a glass he had placed there earlier. When he returned, Connor had been joined on the couch by Sumo and was showing the ring off to the dog. At the sight of Hank and the whiskey, Connor sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment.

“If I didn’t  _ really _ need a drink right now, I’d be yelling at you for getting me all this stuff”, he said eventually, dropping his hands and smiling up at Hank, “You really didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“But I wanted to”, Hank insisted as he poured some of the whiskey into the tumbler, “You were so excited about our anniversary and I acted like an idiot about it. You deserve all of this and more for making me, who I am today. I wouldn’t be here without you and I don’t ever want to be away from you again.”

“When did you become so sappy?”, Connor wanted to know as he took the glass from Hank. The metal of his engagement ring a strange but not unwelcome contrast to the feel of his skin. Hank smiled and saved the sensation deep in his databases for safekeeping. 

“I think you’re turning me soft”, he told Connor and sat down on the armrest of the couch to wrap an arm around the human’s shoulders, “But I can’t say I don’t like it.” Connor was still smiling brightly but then his expression turned serious for a moment.

“I hope you didn’t just do all this because I got upset about you not wanting to celebrate our anniversary”, the human said, fidgeting with the ring around his finger. 

“Of course not”, Hank assured him, “I did it because it’s what you deserve. When I saw you so upset about me being an idiot because of this anniversary I thought about all the things you did for me and how I wanted to give something back to you. I wanted to see you happy because seeing you happy is the most beautiful thing in the world for me. It might have started with me trying to right a wrong but in the end I did all of this because I wanted to.”

By the end of Hank’s explanation, the smile had returned to Connor’s face and he pulled the blond in for another passionate kiss. Hank held onto him tightly and he could feel Connor tremble underneath his fingertips. At least he wasn’t the only one affected by all of this. The moment they broke apart, Connor – in true Connor fashion – immediately began talking about his plans for their ideal wedding. Hank listened and smiled and decided to just leave that to the Lieutenant because as long as they were getting married, Hank didn’t care much about the setting.

And it was there, with Connor already making plans for their wedding in the next spring and Sumo snoring softly on the couch that Hank realized that this was what he wanted for all of his future and that he was going to get it. He could live his dream and no one would take it away from him. He couldn’t have been happier if he tried. 


End file.
